Forever
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: Four girls have a sleepover and by the end they are confronted by Shredder and kidnapped. Can the guys rescue them in time? Will they ever have a normal life again. And why do the girls suddenly have strong feelings for...Turtles? Rated due to cussing! Currently being rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

_**Forever **_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own TMNT, if I did that would be amazing! Plus, if so, the guys would all have girlfriends

I walked down the alley towards my friend's house. Today we were all meeting for our end of the school year sleepover. Rain was falling down all around me, but my umbrella kept me dry. Thunder clashed up above, so I ran the rest of the way. I was never a friend of thunder storms. I pushed open the gate to Jessica's house and ran up to the door. I knocked on the door hurriedly. It took her a few seconds to open, but when she did, a smile lit her face.

Jessica is an about a year younger than me. She has long brown hair that she always wears down. She had pretty brown eyes and heart shaped face. She was wearing a white t-shirt that said"ninjas rule" and tight, black skinny jeans.

"Jenny, you're here." She said, pulling me inside and into a hug.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late; my mom wanted me to clean my room before I left." I said, making a face.

"Oh, it's no big deal. Actually, Mandy isn't her yet either, but Autumn is. She is in the other room."

I nodded as I hung my jacket up on the hook. Then I went into the living room where Autumn was sitting, playing with Marley-Jessica's cat.

"Hello stranger." I said, smiling at her.

She looked up surprised, but when she saw it was me, her face lit up. She looked nothing like Jessica, even though they were around the same age. She had red, curly hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing"I love pixels" shirts with blue jeans.

"Jenny, it's been so long! I haven't seen you since graduation, last year!" Autumn practically shouted as she hugged me tightly.

"Hey, Autumn, I've missed you too, but I really need to breathe." I said, gulping for air.

She let go at me and smiled at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry; it's just been so long."

"I know."

We waited in comfortable silence. Now you're probably wondering what I look like. I have short, black hair with bangs cut just above my eyes-which we blue, green. I was Japanese. I had on a black, mini skirt and a tight black and purple corset. I guess you could say I was emo. I wore black flats too.

The doorbell rang and Jess went to get it. I knew it was Mandy because she was the last one we were waiting on. I heard the door open, girls squealing and footsteps walking this way. Autumn and I shared a quick smile as our friends came into the room.

Mandy is a blonde hair blue eye kind of girl. But don't let that fool you, she's a total badass. She didn't dress like it though. She is wearing white capris and a hot pink halter. Her blonde hair was curled up and a pink bow rested on the top of her head. I smiled, remembering how she wore those every day.

"Still wearing those pink bows, huh." I said, smiling at my best friend.

"I wore it just for this sleepover." She replied.

I hoped up and gave her a giant hug. When I backed away, Autumn came up and gave a huge bear hug like she gave me. I swear, that girl is goanna be the death of us all.

When we were done with saying our hellos and everything, we got our sleeping bags set up.

"Ok, what should we do first?" Autumn asked, looking at us all.

Jess, Mandy and I all gave each other a huge smile.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" We all shouted together.

"_**Well, what have you thought so far? This is only the prolong. Shredder will be joining us soon, so stayed tuned for next chapter and don't forget to R&R!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forever **_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own TMNT, if I did that would be amazing! Plus, if so, the guys would all have girlfriends

Chapter 1

_Truth, dare…. and shredder? _

Jess came back into the room with an empty bottle and we all gathered around in a circle. We already agreed that I would spin first.

"Ok, everyone knows the rules. You can only say truth fives time and we will spin until everyone has gone 20 times. Autumn, are you going to keep track again?" I asked her.

"Yep, and I got my notebook and pen." She said, holding them both up, I nodded in response.

"Good and you all know..."I paused.

"NO RULES APPLY!" We all shouted, giggling.

I grabbed the bottle and it spun round and round. It stopped, landing on Mandy first.

"Mandy, truth or dare?" I asked, grinning evilly.

"Dare baby! I'm not a chicken! Bring it on!" Mandy said, proudly. I grinned.

"I dare you to… make out with Jess- like you mean it!" I said, smirking smugly.

Both girls shrugged. Mandy got up and went over to Jess. She sat in her lap and their lips met. Autumn and I started giggling and whistling. I saw Mandy's tongue enter Jessica's mouth.

"Ok girls, unless you've gone all lesbian on us, Mandy it's your spin." I said, breaking them apart.

"Hell no I haven't gone lesbian, no offense Jess." Mandy said as she got up and walked back to her seat.

"None taken. I'm not lesbian either." Jess said as Mandy spun the bottle.

We watch it spin and spin until it landed on Autumn.

"Autumn! Truth or dare!" Mandy said in a sing-song voice.

Autumn looked a little nervous, but smiled anyway. She flipped her curls behind her shoulder and stood up.

"Dare bitch, now bring it on!" She said confidently.

"Oh Autumn, you confidence never ceases to amaze me. I dare you to run outside and flash the next two cars that come by!"Mandy said, smirking.

"But it's raining outside!"Autumn complained.

"Do I hear a chicken chickening out?"Mandy said, evilly.

"No, urgh! Fuck this, let's go." She said and she turned around and went out the door.

We followed her. Everytime we played truth or dare we flashed someone. It was a thing of ours. Everyone was just afraid it would be them. What makes it worse for Autumn is that it's raining. As we walked out, I looked up at the sky, afraid that it would thunder. Autumn stood at the sidewalk by the road and we waited for someone to drive by.

That's when I felt it. The danger. Something was coming.

"Autumn!" I tried to shout, but my mouth was covered by a rag. I could smell the chemicals on it.

I heard my friends trying to yell, I could see them struggling. I watched in horror as some men in black pajamas injected something into each of my friends. They passed out immediately. I tried to yell out at them, when I felt a prick at my neck and darkness engulfed me.

**(**_**Cliffhanger! Oh, don't you just hate those! Well don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up soon! You know the drill, R&R!**_**)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forever **_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own TMNT, if I did that would be amazing! Plus, if so, the guys would all have girlfriends

Chapter 2

_What the hell!_

My head was pounding! I don't know what happened, all I remember was playing truth or dare with my friends then we were attacked. Everything went black after that. Now I have no idea where I am or how long I have been out of it. All I know is I am pissed off at whoever fucking kidnapped me. I guess if I was going to find out who I should yell at then I should open my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. No windows and only one door,

wonderful! I was lying on a small cot. Sitting up, I saw my friends lying on cots like mine

beside me.

"Guys, wake up." I said loudly. No answer.

I sighed and sat up. I walked over to Jessica's cot and shook her.

"Wake up Jess, come on." I hissed.

"What! Hey!" Jess said, jumping up and out of the cot.

"Jessica, we've been kidnapped! We have to get out of here!" I told her, sounding scared

yet confident.

"OMG! Have you woken up the others yet!" She asked.

"Obviously not, otherwise they'd be freaking out. Wake up Autumn and I'll get Mandy." I

said, using my leader voice.

I went over to Mandy as Jess went over to Autumn.

"Mandy, Mandy, you need to get up! We've been kidnapped!"I practically yelled in her ear.

"What!" She yelled, jumping up.

"We've been kidnapped. We're in some room-most likely a basement- without a window and only one door. It's more than likely locked though."I explained.

I looked over and saw that Jess got Autumn up. We all gathered around Mandy's cot.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here! I have a life!" Autumn said scared.

"Yes, we know Autumn. We're all the same. But I think right now we should just focus on living." I said, shaking my head.

All of a sudden the door banged open. We all jumped and looked over at the door. A man wearing a silvery metal suit with spikes stood in our doorway. I stood in front of the girls.

"Who the fuck is you and what the hell do you want with me and my friends!" I practically yelled angrily.

The man just smirked at me. I wanted to wipe that smirk right of his face. I looked over and Mandy and could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"You must be the young leader of this fine group, aren't you?" He asked.

His voice was so ice cold, it sent shivers down my back.

"I-I guess you could say that."Damn it, I hope I didn't sound scared.

By the look on his face, I knew I did sound scared and that just pissed me, off.

"Now what the fuck do you want?"I said loudly.

He just grinned and I got angrier and angrier.

"You are to be bait for us. We know once they know you're here they'll come right away." The spiky dude said.

"Right, uh spiky dude, who the hell are you talking about, because I'm confused."I asked, annoyed and confused.

"Call me Shredder." He said.

"Right Shredder, whatever. Now, who the fuck is you trying to lure in with us as bait?"

"Don't play innocent, we know you know them." Shred head said.

"Actually we fucking don't and I am really starting to get pissed off. So who the hell are you trying to lure in?" I yelled.

He smirked.

"The turtles, of course."

**(**_**Finally, the stars of the story have been acknowledged! Ha-ha, well I'm going to bed so I'll update soon! You know what to do! R&R!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever**

_Interrogation_

_**(**__Disclaimer! I am really sorry! I don't own the ninja turtles! *SOB* Well, if I did, they would have girlfriends!_**)**

After the dumbass said that we were bait for "the turtles" he left. I was really annoyed and pissed off.

"Ok, why the hell did he say we're bait for turtles? I mean, that doesn't make any sense?" Autumn said, scared.

"I know . . . this is weird. I mean, why would he choose us over all the girls and why did he think we knew these turtles?" I said, more to myself.

"Well, whatever is going on, I'm a little afraid."Jessica said.

We all sat in quiet, wondering why the hell we were here.

A few hours of wondering, the door finally opened and shredder walked in again.

I glared at him.

"When are you gonna let us go, we have no idea who the hell these turtles are!"I exclaimed.

He smirked.

"You're lying. In high school you would pretend to be married to them, so you must know about their existence."He said.

"Wait, you mean to talk about the ninja turtles? They aren't real! They're just a TV Show!" I shouted.

"Of course they're real! Don't you recognize me; I'm the Shredder, the turtle's natural enemy."He said.

"Y-you can't be! He doesn't exist!"Autumn exclaimed, horrified.

"Well, I am. Soon, you will meet them agai-"

"Again! We've never meet them! They don't exist!"I interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me!" He yelled. "Now, I have questions to ask each of you and you would be wise to answer them all truthfully."

"We don't have to say anything to you."I growled.

"I guess you volunteered yourself to go first, Foot ninjas, take her to the interrogation room!" He shouted.

A bunch of those guys in the pajamas surrounded me. They grabbed my arms and dragged me out. I tried to kick but they just grabbed my legs and carried me out of the room. I screamed and tried to get free.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU CREEP!"I screamed.

They ignored me and continued to our destination. When we got there, they threw me in roughly.

"Ow."I said when I landed on the concrete floor.

"Master Shredder will be here momentarily." One of the pajama freaks said.

I looked around the new room. It was kind of the same as the other one- one door no window. There was a table and two chairs. The floor was splattered with what looked like blood. I felt my stomach hurl.

"Ok, this is gross. Who the hell is this guy! He can't be serious about being Shredder!"I said to myself.

"Oh, but I am."Shredder said, scaring me.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is just a TV show! You can't be Shredder! The turtles don't exist!" I shouted

"They are real and I am the Shredder. Now, I have some questions for you."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have to answer any questions you have."I said stubbornly.

He ignored me.

"Where do the turtles live?"He asked.

Anger flared up inside me.

"I told you, they're not fucking real! This is all stupid! Let me and my friends go fucking home!"I yelled in reply.

He didn't like my answer, it probably didn't help that I cursed at him.

He slapped me a crossed the face.

"Ah!"I shouted, nearly falling back."What the hell!"

I touched my face, it was bleeding. I shivered. I hated blood as much as the thunder. Yeah, I'm a weird emo.

"Now, don't raise your voice at me and tell me what I want to know."Shredder growled.

I glared at him.

"Go rot in Hell!"

"Already been there, now answer my question.

"I told you, I have no fucking clue where they live! I don't think they're real so how would I know where they live!"I answered, angrily.

"You don't know what I'm capable of. You see, I have this machine that I connect to your brain. I drill holes through your skull and send wires through them and connect them to your brain. When I turn the machine on, you'll feel pain like you've never felt before. Most people I do it on go insane."He explained.

answers.

"I've told you my answer."I said defiantly.

"Alright, if that's how you want to be. Foot, connect her to the pulse."

I saw myself being surrounded, then I felt the usual prick in the neck and I was out.

**(**_**Alright, so what did you think? I got the idea of the pulse from the book Thirst. It's really good and I thought it would be something Shredder would use. Just to let you know, that was my disclaimer for the pulse. Please R&R!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Forever: The Pulse**_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own TMNT, if I did that would be amazing! Plus, if so, the guys would all have girlfriends. I also don't own the pulse, it belongs to Christopher Pike.

I woke up with a major headache. I could see why. Shredder made good on his promise, he drilled a bunch of holes in my skull. I could see bits of skull and blood on my shirt. I also saw the machine I was hooked up.

"Now, you don't want me to start this machine. It'll be pain so unbearable, you'll beg for death." Shredder said from behind me.

I turned around and glared at him.

"There's no reason for this! I don't know who these turtles are!"I said, loudly.

"If I were you, I wouldn't get on my nerves or else I'll skip through all the numbers and go straight to 10. People usually don't survive at ten." He growled.

I rolled my eyes, but I listened to him.

"So, tell me, do you know the turtles?"He asked.

"Yes."I lied, afraid of the pulse.

"Good, how long have you known them?"

"About 5 years."

He nodded.

"And where is their new home?"

"I don't know."I said, flatly.

"Wrong answer. "He sighed.

I saw his hand move to the dial, and push it. The next thing I knew, my whole body was in pain. It was the worst pain I had every felt. Worse than when I broke my arm from falling out of a tree. Or when I got into a horrible car accident and nearly died.

I was pretty sure I was screaming.

After a few minutes, the pain faded away. He had stopped the machine. Tears were falling from my eyes. I was breathing heavily.

"Are you gonna answer truthfully now, or am I gonna have to turn it to three?" Shredder asked.

I glared at him through my watery eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Good, now, where do the turtles live now?"

"I told you, I don't know! After we graduated, we lost contact with them. I haven't heard from them in over a year!"I answered.

I couldn't help but lie. This guy was completely insane! He was asking me stupid questions and trying to kill me-painfully!

He growled.

"You have to know something!"He shouted.

Wow this guy was whiny.

"Well, I don't so can you let me and my friends go?"I asked, annoyed, but completely scared.

"No, of course not!"He shouted.

He turned the dial to three and the pain was back, a hundred times worse.

I was thrashing and yelling, begging him to stop. Tears spilled out of my eyes and I threw up. I was pretty sure I soiled myself also. When he stopped it again, he left the room, leaving me alone in pain and fear.

After a few minutes, someone came in and pulled the wires out of my brain. Then the patched my head up.

She looked a lot like me.

"W-who a-are y-you?"I asked her.

"My name is Karai; I am the Shredders' daughter."She told me.

She seemed a little sad as she helped me.

"Here are some clean clothes, I am sorry for my fathers' temper. If he wasn't my father, then I would leave. He's the only family I have."She explained, while handing me a bag.

"I understand. I wouldn't be able to leave my family, no matter what. Thank you for the clothes, I really appreciate it."I said.

"You're welcome. I will leave you to change, come outside when you're ready to go back, your friends will be waiting."She said, before stepping into the hall.

I quickly changed and went out to the hall where Karai was waiting. She gestured for me to follow me as we made our way to the room. I went in the room and Karai left.

Jessica, Mandy and Autumn nearly pounced on me until they saw the damage the shredder did to me.

"OMG! Jenny! What the hell happened?"Jess nearly yelled.

"The Shredder."I said darkly."That guy is really insane."

"Oh, Jen! I can't believe this happened!"Mandy said."I can't believe we're in this mess right now!"

"Me either."Autumn said, shaking her head.

"We have to get out of here before he kills us!"I said.

That's when the alarms went off.

**(**_Cliffhanger! Haha, but I bet you can guess why the alarms went off! Next chapter will be up soon! Please R&R!_**)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Forever: The Turtles**_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own TMNT, if I did that would be amazing! Plus, if so, the guys would all have girlfriends.

Alarms were going off all around us. I didn't know why and I was wondering if we were finally being rescued.

"Why do you think the alarm is going off?"Autumn asked a little scared.

"Maybe it's someone to rescue us."Jess said hopefully.

"Let's hope because I can't stand staying here much longer."I said, remember the pain.

"Me either and I didn't even go through what you did."Autumn said.

Then the door busted opened. We all screamed, afraid of what was going to happen. You can imagine our shock when we saw who was at the door.

"Oh my god."I whispered, staring in shock at who I saw.

"They're r-real!"Jessica said, looking as shocked as I felt.

"I can't believe this!"Autumn said incredulous.

"Wow!"Mandy only said.

Because standing in the door was the teenage mutant ninja turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael. They looked surprised to see us, but then Leo regained himself.

"Guys, let's get them out of here. Take one girl and we'll all split. We'll meet back up at the usual spot." He said.

They all quickly jumped into action. Mikey grabbed Autumn first and they disappeared. Then Donnie grabbed Jessica and Raphael grabbed Mandy disappearing.

"I guess you're with me."Leo said, smiley.

I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach as he lifted me up, bridal style, and ran out of the room. We didn't stop until we were completely out of the building and running to wherever he was taking me. I didn't talk the entire time, just enjoyed the ride.

We arrived five minutes later where the others were waiting.

"Jenny!"Jess yelled when we came into view.

She and the others ran to give me a hug.

"Hey, you guys ok?"I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, just a little astonished."Mandy said.

We all shoot the turtles a look. They were talking quietly to each other, probably talking about what they should do with us. We looked away when they shoot us a look.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Shredder's not going to give up on us and now that he knows we have contact with the turtles . . . I don't know what he's going to do."I said, touching the gauze on my head and bandage on my cheek.

"Yeah, I am afraid."Autumn said.

"Me too, you guys have no idea what he's really like . . . all those games we played in high school doesn't give him justice, he's horrible!" I said, sadly.

"I can tell . . . those injuries are ugly."Mandy whispered.

"They feel ugly too."I said flatly.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, which really surprised us when we didn't hear the guys approaching us.

"Are you all ok?"Leo asked, causing me to jump.

"Yeah, the only think that's wrong with me is Shredder drilled holes in my head and opened my cheek."I said, flatly.

"The Pulse?"Mikey asked.

"Yep, how'd you know?"

"He's used on it all of us before."He said darkly.

I just nodded.

"Odds are Shredder will come after you girls again. We wanted to know if you'd be willing to come back with us and stay till you were safe."Leonardo said.

I looked over at my friends, they looked as uncertain as I felt.

"I dunno, I mean we all got a life here, one that we're not so reluctant to let go."I said, slowly.

"We understand, do you want a minute to talk it over . . . I mean, it is life or death."

They stepped off to the side again to talk.

'Well, what do you think we should do? If they are anything like the TV show, then it'll actually be pretty cool."I asked my friends.

"I think we should with them. Shredder found us so easily last time, not only that, but Jenny, you need the protection. Your head isn't pretty."Jess said.

"I think we should go to . . . at least until we learn how to kick Shredders ass." Mandy said, grinning.

"Well, Autumn, what do you think?"I asked her.

"I think we should go. It'll be quite an experience to actually get to know them and live in a sewer instead of just being a game."Autumn decided.

"Well, I saw hell yeah we should go! This'll be one hell of an experience!"

It was decided, we were going to move it with the turtles until we could either kick Shredders ass, or know it was safe. Maybe we would never leave.

"Alright, but we all know we can't steal each other's turtle. I'm with Leo, Mandy's with Raph, and Jessica with Donny and Autumn with Mikey."I explained.

"Yeah, we know, we got this."Mandy said, rolling her eyes.

I was about to retaliate when the guys walked over to us.

"So, have you made your decision?"Leo asked.

"Yep, we've all agreed to come with you."I answered him, smiling brightly.

He smiled back and it made my knees go weak. I couldn't believe how fast I became attracted to him.

"Great, follow us to the lair."

We all smiled.

"Actually, why don't you follow us."I said, grinning evilly.

They all shot us a confused look, by followed us nonetheless.

**(**_**Heyy, sorry it took so long to update, I got distracted by this fan fiction I'm reading. I'll update soon! Love my fans. R&R!**_**)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Forever: Surprises, the lair, and Master Splinter**_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own TMNT, if I did that would be amazing! Plus, if so, the guys would all have girlfriends.

I think they were seriously surprised when we led them straight to the lair. Then they were even more surprised when we knew the code to get in.

"How'd you know that?"Mikey asked.

I smiled.

"That's a long story."Mandy said, shrugging her shoulders.

We walked into the lair.

"Do you mind if I look over your injuries? I want to make sure they don't get infected."Don asked me.

"Sure."I said, following him to the lair, even though I knew the way.

I sat down on the table as he undid the bandages on my head first. I looked at them before he threw them away. I shivered when I saw the amount of blood on it.

"I can't believe it was possible for him to do that and I still live."I told him, shaking my head.

He nodded.

"We all wonder the same thing. He knocked us all unconscious when he hooked us up to the machine so we don't know how he did it. I just remember it hurting like hell."

I nodded.

"Same here, it was the worst kind of pain I've ever felt. I was in a car accident once and even that pain felt like a pinch compared to that."

"Yeah, I bet. What happened with the car crash?"

He started wrapping my head back up.

"I don't remember much. I was driving my sister to school and a drunk driver slammed into the passenger side. My sister was killed instantly. I lived obviously, but I spent a little over a month in a coma. The doctors almost gave up hope that I would live. For the longest time I blamed myself for her death. I was depressed and that hurt my parents a lot. I didn't even get to go to her funeral." Tears were already collecting in my eyes. "After a while I realized that it wasn't my fault my sister was killed. It was the drunk drivers fault. He was arrested the moment he got out of the hospital for man slaughter and drunk driver. The bastard deserves more than 25 years in prison, but that's what he got."

A couple of tears had escaped and I hastily wiped them away. Don had already checked my cheek and got it cleaned up. He was now just sitting there listening to me.

"I'm so sorry about your sister."He said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Thank you, for listening to me."

I gave him one more smile.

"So what's my diagnostic?" I asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

"I don't think it's infected, but I will need to check on it every day. Just don't try to work yourself to hard, you might damage yourself more."He answered.

I nodded, but then Leo poked his head in the door.

"Are you guys done? Splinter is out now and he wants to meet Jenny."He told us.

I got up.

"Yep, we're done, right Don."

"Yep, let's go."

I followed Donny back into the living room where everyone was gathered around by the couch. We walked over the them. I saw Splinter sitting on the recycliner. I walked up to him and bowed.

"Hello."I said and stood straight up again.

"Hello child, you must be Jenny." He said.

"Yes, I am."I nodded.

"Welcome to our home. I hope you are comfortable here. You may stay as long as you like."

"We don't want to intrude for too long. We are just here until it is safe."

He just nodded.

"I have a question, where are we going to sleep at?" Jess asked.

"Hm, that is a good question. Leonardo, why don't you share a room with Michelangelo and Donatello you share a room with Raphael. Then you girls can split those two rooms."

"Are you sure? We don't want to kick you guys out of your rooms. We could always make room in here with some blankets."I told him.

"It's fine with us. We'll set up a cot in each of the rooms so we won't have to move the beds around."Leo explained.

Splinter nodded before he stood up.

"Good, you girls can decide which room you want. I am going to mediate before I retired."

With that, he got up and left.

"Alright dudettes, now you just gotta choose whose room you want. I'm gonna make a couple pizzas for us."Mikey said.

"I'll help, I love making pizza."Jessica said, grinning.

She jumped up and followed him into the kitchen. Autumn watched her leave, looking a little jealous.

'Ok, weird, but oh well.' I thought to myself.

"I'm gonna go work on my bike." Raph said gruffly.

"Can I help?"Mandy asked.

He raised his eye brow as he looked her over. She looked like the princess type, but I knew she was a bad ass who loved motorcycles and kicking anyone who messed with hers ass.

"I dunno princess, can ya handle a motorcycle."He asked her.

She huffed and glared daggers at him. He shouldn't have called her that.

"Don't you dare call me a princess or I'll kick your ass. And yes I can handle a motorcycle, I've built my own. You got a problem with how I look."She hissed.

He looked a little surprised, but shrugged.

"Whateve, come on." He said, walking away.

Mandy threw us all a smile then followed Raph out.

Now it was just me, Autumn, Leo, and Donny in the living room.

"I'm gonna go mediate."Leo said, turning around to leave.

"I'll come with you, I haven't mediated in a while and I kinda miss the peace."Autumn said.

He nodded and they walked out.

Now it was just me and Don.

"So, what kind of invention are you working on right now?"I asked him.

He smiled.

"I'm just modifying the battle shell right now."He answered.

I smiled back.

"Believe it or not, I'm an expert with cars. I'm actually majoring in quantum physics and engineering. I've always loved science and cars."I explained.

"Really? Would you like to help me?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Sure, I would love to."I answered.

I had a feeling that we all were going to get along just fine her.

**(Nice twist huh, well I hope your enjoying it! Please R&R!)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Forever: Just a normal night**_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own TMNT, if I did that would be amazing! Plus, if so, the guys would all have girlfriends.

Two weeks has passed since we came here to live with the guys. I was sharing a room with Mandy in Don's old room while Autumn and Jess were sharing Leo's old room. I think we all had fit into a routine.

Jessica and Mikey were usually playing videogames, reading comic books, or cooking us something to eat. Raph and Mandy was always working on his bike or topside doing something- usually catching a movie or walking. You could usually find Leo and Autumn either mediating or talking about Japanese culture and books. He was surprised to learn that Autumn could speak Japanese. I spent all my time with Don, usually in his lab or working on the battle shell.

The feelings I thought I felt for Leo had started to fade, which really surprised me. Now I felt myself falling for Donny, which I didn't think possible. I always thought he would end up with Jessica and I would be with Leo.

Every night, the girls would gather in Mandy and my room for gossip. Tonight was the same.

"Ok, so tell me how this all got messed up? I'm the only one who stuck with the right turtle."Mandy said, smiling.

"I don't know how, besides, who says we have feelings for different turtles?"Jessica asked, giggling.

"Oh please, it's so obvious. Autumn and Leo, Jessica and Mikey, Jenny and Donny . . . you guys all switched up."

I blushed and everyone giggled.

"It's not like we planned this all. I mean, I thought I was falling for Leo, but then when Donny checked on my injuries-and listened to me as I told him about my sister-I don't know, something changed."I explained.

"I feel the same way. I always thought Mikey was just some annoying goofball, but once I got to know him, he was amazing. I don't know when or how it happened, but I am starting to fall for him."Jessica said.

"Yeah, and I just thought Leo was just a workaholic, but he's so much more. He's funny, nice and he cares so much about his family. I started falling for him as well. It's amazing, isn't it? We're here, in the lair, falling for turtles."Autumn started giggling.

"It is pretty amazing. I'm glad Shredder kidnapped us, even though I'm not glad he hurt you."Mandy said, throwing me an apologetic look.

I gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine, really. Everything feels a lot better. Donny's helped me a lot with all the injuries and what not."I said, shrugging.

She giggled.

"No wonder you're falling for him."

We all busted out laughing. It took us about five minutes to calm down enough to talk.

"What about you? You and Raph? How's your relationship going?" Autumn said, smirking.

Mandy blushed, causing more giggles.

"We haven't, you know, kissed or anything . . . we're only friends. How about you Autumn."Mandy said, trying to take the spotlight away from her.

She shrugged.

"Same as you, we just hang out and talk. Nothing special, yet." Autumn said, still smirking.

"I don't think anyone has gotten past the friendship stage." Jessica said, shrugging. "I know I haven't."

"Ok then, let's make a promise. Once one of us makes a move, we all do."I said, grinning.

I held my hand out. Everyone stacked their hand on mine.

"Deal."We all said together.

We spent the rest of the time we were awake gossiping and talking about the guys. At about midnight, Jessica and Autumn went to their room. Mandy immediately passed out when they left. I couldn't fall asleep though, I didn't know why. My head was spinning with so many thoughts, mostly about my parents-how worried they must be-and my feelings for Donny. I never expected to fall for him.

Eventually I got restless and decided to get up to get a drink of water. I went into the kitchen quietly and got a cup to fill with water. Then I sensed someone else in the kitchen. I spun around quickly, nearly dropping my glass. I was shocked to see Donny standing there. He was also shocked to see me.

"oh-uh . . . hi Don."I said, trying to get my heart to slow down.

He smiled tiredly.

"Hey, what are you doing up? I thought you and the others were already asleep." Don asked, walking over to get his own glass of water.

"I couldn't sleep and I started to get restless, so I decided to get up and get a drink."I said, shrugging.

I leaned against the counter and he did the same beside me. We were silent for a minute while sipping on the water.

"I got a question."He said after a few minutes.

"Alright, shoot."

"Why do you dress like that?"He asked, addressing my clothes. "You don't seem like the depressed or emotionless kind of girl, but you always dress so dark and depressing."

I shrugged.

"I don't really know why. I guess it happened after my sister was killed. I couldn't get over her death and I just hit a really bad depression. My mom sent me to therapy, but it didn't help at all. My depression did start to fade after a while, but I guess my fashion choice never changed."I explained.

He was silent.

"Some things you can't ever get over, they'll always be there. But I know you have to find a way to close it off and move on with your life. It worked but I guess it didn't entirely change me. I am still dark."I said sadly.

Tears started to prick my eyes again. Why did I always break down in front of him?

He sat down his glass. Then took mine and sat it down. Then he pulled me into an embrace and let me sob into his shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm here for you and I'm not going to leave."He whispered soothingly into my ear.

I hugged him back, listening to his soothing voice until the tears subsided. Then I just stayed there, hugging him. I knew we would eventually have to separate, but I tried to enjoy it while I could.

After a few minutes he pulled away and took a small step back.

"Are you ok?"He asked, worried.

I simply nodded.

"I'm sorry for breaking down on you . . . again. You seem to be the only one I spill my guts to and then start blubbering all over you."I answered, shaking my head.

"It's ok, I don't mind. It's good for you to get your emotions out. Crying is always a way to help grief."He said.

"Thank you. You always seem to be here for me when I'm upset."

I gave him a kiss on his cheek, causing him to stiffen in surprise.

"N-no pr-problem."He stuttered, shocked.

I grinned.

"Goodnight Donny."

I walked away, leaving a very shocked-and blushing-turtle behind.

**(**_**Well, at least jenny finally kissed him right, lol . . . only on the cheek, but a kiss nonetheless. I'll update soon, love my fans . . . and a special thanks to rinpup 14 for all the reviews! R&R! **_**)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Forever: Pillow Fights and Pranks**_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own TMNT, if I did that would be amazing! Plus, if so, the guys would all have girlfriends.

The morning of our sixth week living here found me and my friends in my room talking.

"I can't believe it's been six weeks! I really feel at home here!"Autumn exclaimed.

We all laughed.

"It is amazing. So, has anyone made a move yet?"I asked them.

They all shook their head.

"I almost did, but then we were interrupted by Mikey yelling that the pizza was down."Mandy admitted. "I really thought we were finally going to kiss. We had started leaning in, but then Jessica's loud mouth yelled for us to come eat."

"Hey! He is not a loud mouth!"Jessica exclaimed.

I laughed.

"Yes he is Jess, I am pretty sure people in China can hear him."I said, grinning.

She rolled her eyes.

"You guys are evil!"

She hit us all in the head with a pillow, causing a giant pillow fight to rage out. We were all laughing, shouting at each other and hitting one another with pillows.

After about twenty minutes we collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"This is one thing I miss, the sleepovers we always had . . . and the tickle fights."I said, grinning.

We all laughed as we remembered that memory. When we used to pretend that we were married to the guys, we would have tickle fights. It was where we simply struggled and laughed on the ground like we were being tickled. It used to make the adults give us strange looks because they didn't know about our "marriages".

"I always loved the tickle fights. I miss the old days . . . they seem so far away."Jess said.

Just then a knock came from the door. We all smiled at each other, wondering who it was.

"Come in!"We shouted together.

I was surprised when Donny came into the room. The girls all shoot me an amused look.

"Hey Don, what's up?"I asked, smiling.

"I was just wondering what was going on up here. In sounded like you all were fighting."He answered, smiling back. My stomach fluttered.

"We were-pillow fighting that is."Jess said.

We all giggled. Then I threw a pillow at him, catching him off guard. It hit him straight in the face. I smirked at him.

He gave me an evil smile.

"I'm going to get you back for that."He said, mysteriously.

I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I liked to see you try."

He smirked, and then ominously left the room.

"Okay? That was weird."I said, staring at the spot that he was at five seconds ago.

"Yo, dudes and dudettes! Breakfast is ready!"Mikey yelled.

"Good, I'm starving. Though we're probably either going to have scrambled eggs or leftover pizza."Jessica said, jumping up.

"I'm just surprised you weren't down there helping him."Mandy said.

Jess shrugged.

"I wanted to hang out with you guys. Usually you're with Raph, Autumn's usually with Leo and Jenny you're with Donny all the time. We never hang out anymore, I miss you guys."She said.

We had already made it into the dining room and sat down in our usual seats. The guys had already sat down. The moment I sat down, Donny gave me this sly look. He was definitely up to something. I gave him a smile and ate my scrambled eggs.

After breakfast, I decided to watch TV. Not much was on, so I settled for Wizards of Waverly Place.

"Whatcha watching?"Don's voice came from behind me.

I squealed and jumped up.

"Don't do that!"I cried.

He laughed.

"Was that you're little revenge? Or were you just being a jackass?"I asked him, glaring.

"Just being a jackass."He said, chuckling.

I shook my head.

He sat down beside me and quietly watched TV with me.

"So when do you plan to pull this almighty prank on me?"I asked when commercials were on.

"When you least expect it."He answered, eyes not leaving the TV.

"Really?"I asked, grabbing his chin and turned his head to face mine. I leaned in till our lips were inches apart. "Is that so?"

He stiffened and I'm pretty sure his heart was racing. I smiled. I leaned in a little more.

"Really."He gasped out.

I smiled. I was about to complete bring his lips completely to mine when I heard a crash behind me. We jumped apart.

'Dammit, so close!'I exclaimed in my head.

"Klunk! What are you doing?"Mikey shouted from somewhere behind us.

"Good timing Klunk."I murmured.

Don nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm going to go to my room."I said, standing up.

"Wait!"Don cried, jumping up and grabbing my arm.

I gave him a confused look but I didn't get a chance to ask what he needed. Because before I knew it, his lips crashed on mine in a passionate kiss.

I stiffened in surprise, but then kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms circled around my waist, pulling me close. We pulled back a minute later to breathe. I kept my arms around his neck and he kept his around my waist.

"Wow."I said after a few minutes. He nodded.

He kissed me again and everything just felt right in the world.

**(**_**Finally! They kissed! Ahh! Well, you all knew this was coming! They are such a cute couple! Please R&R! I'm tired, I'll write more later!**_**)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Forever: Gossiping and a walk**_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own TMNT, if I did that would be amazing! Plus, if so, the guys would all have girlfriends.

After Don and I kissed, he had to go train with his brothers. I went up to my room in a daze. I'm pretty sure there was a goofy grin on my face. Mandy was there, writing in her journal. She looked up when I came in. She noticed the goofy grin and dazed expression because she got up and smiled.

"He kissed you, didn't he?"Mandy asked.

I couldn't talk so I just nodded.

"Is he a good kisser?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Oh my gosh! Hold here, I'm gonna go get the others!"She said, jumping up and leaving the room.

I sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling, replying the kiss over and over in my head. I remember the way I felt, the fire and electricity I felt throughout my whole body. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Sure, I've kissed guys before, but none of them was as passionate and heated as the one I shared with Don.

I heard the other girls come in, laughing and talking. Next thing I knew, Autumn and Jessica were drilling me questions about the kiss.

"OMG! You guys finally kissed! What was it like?"Jessica asked.

"When did it happen?"Autumn asked.

"What did it feel like?"

"Is he a really good kisser?"

"Were you expecting it?"

"Uh, girls, one question at a time. I'm only one person and you're asking too fast."I said, laughing along with them.

"Sorry, but you have to tell us everything! I can't believe you were the first one to get a kiss."Jessica exclaimed.

I smiled and explained everything to them. They laughed and giggled throughout the entire story.

"You guys know what you have to do now right? Remember the deal we made 4 weeks ago?"I asked.

They all giggled.

"Yep, it's time for us all too finally tell the other guys how we feel."Jess said, smiling.

"Yep, you have till tomorrow to tell your turtle how you feel, or someone else will do it for you . . . and it will be very embarrassing."Mandy giggled.

"What are the guys doing right now?"Autumn asked.

"They're training right now with Master Splinter."I answered, shrugging.

"Great, if they're like how they are on the TV then they'll be there for a while. What should we do till then?"Mandy asked.

"Ooo! We should go on a walk through the sewers! We know our way around anyway!"Autumn suggested.

"Sounds like fun! Do you think the guys would mind? I mean, Jen you do still have some injuries."Jess said, worried.

"I'll be fine; I'm not even wearing bandages anymore. Come on, let's go."I said.

We all hopped up and walked out the room and through the lair. Then we made our way through the sewer, talking and laughing as we went. Eventually we came to what look like a giant waterfall.

"Wow, look, there's a whirlpool at the bottom."I said, pointing at the pool.

"I would NOT want to fall down there."Mandy said, shaking her head.

"Then maybe should come just come with us."Someone said behind us.

We all jumped, startled and looked behind us. Shredder was there with a hundred foot ninjas.

I glared at him.

"Yeah right, not after the nice welcome present you gave me."I growled.

He smirked.

"Either you come quietly, or my foot will make sure you all get a nice trip to the pulse, after they catch you."He smirked.

I was scared, boy was I scared. The pulse was the most horrible thing I had ever experienced. I didn't show my fear though; I wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing my fear.

"Go to hell."I said.

"Foot ninjas, grab them."

This time we were ready for a fight. These goons didn't know that we trained ourselves in ninjitzu and we could easily kick their asses. The fight began and boy did I love the look on Shredders face when we began kicking ninja ass.

"Hey girls, I think he's shocked by our ninja abilities. Maybe we should've mentioned that we had been training ourselves since-what seventh grade-and we can kick ass now."I yelled over the grunts of fallen ninjas.

"Yep, quite a surprise for Shredhead, huh."Jess mocked.

Shredder seemed to be getting really pissed off at us mocking him, but it was fun. Kicking ninja ass was something I had always wanted to do. That was why we had trained ourselves; we've always hoped to get the chance to do this. We probably could have kicked their ass when the attacked us at the sleepover, but they caught us off guard.

It took as about 20 minutes to take down all the ninjas. It was now just us and Shredder.

"Well Shredder, it's only you and us. What are you gonna do know?"I asked him, smirking.

He glared at us.

"We will meet again."He said.

He threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared in the smoke.

"I think we should head back, I'm afraid he'll come back with more and I don't have the strength to fight a million ninjas."Jess said, sounding exhausted.

"I agree, besides, I think the guys are gonna be wondering where we are."I said.

I was amazed at how exhausted I felt. I mean, I haven't trained in a long time so I was kind of rusty, but still.

We walked back to the lair. When we got there, all the guys were sitting in the living room, looking a little worried.

"Where have you guys been?"Leo asked.

"Well, we were just going on a walk, but then Shredder and the foot attacked."I said, shrugging.

"What? How'd you get away?"He asked, looking astonished.

"We fought our way through. Believe it or not, we taught ourselves ninjitzu in seventh grade."Jess said, grinning.

"Really? Wow!"

We sat in silence for the next couple minutes. I shoot the girls all a look to remind them of the deal. They understood immediately.

"I'm hungry, hey Mikey, want to make a pizza?"Jess asked.

"Heck ya, let's go!"Mikey exclaimed, dragging Jess into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go mediate, want to come Leo?"Autumn asked.

"Sure."He said, following her out.

"I'm gonna go work on my bike, ya comin' Mandy?"Raph asked, gruffly.

"Yep."She said, following him out.

I walked over to Don and gave him a kiss.

"Hey."I said, smiling.

"Hey, are you ok?"He asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Let's go work on something." I said, smiling as I dragged him to the lab.

**(I'm loving all the reviews I'm getting, but I want more. Please don't be afraid to. R&R my friends!)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Forever: The others**_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own TMNT, if I did that would be amazing! Plus, if so, the guys would all have girlfriends.

I've decided to change up the pov's around for this chapter, hope you like it!

_(Jessica's POV)_

I felt nervous as Mikey and I walked into the kitchen to get the pizza stuff together. I didn't know how to tell him my feelings. I really liked him. He was really funny and loved to joke around.

"So what kind of pizza do you want to make?"Mikey asked.

"Huh, oh, sorry. I don't care whatever you want."I answered, feeling distracted.

"Are you ok, babe? You seem a little out of it."Mikey said, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."I admitted.

"Nervous? About what, aren't we just making pizza?" He asked confused.

He was totally oblivious to my feelings for him. I wonder if he even feels the same.

I felt a lump grow in my throat and tears started prickling in my eyes.

"I'm gonna go to my room."My voice cracked, not looking at him.

I turned around and started making my way out. Then I felt him grab my arm and spun me around.

His face looked upset and concerned.

"Jess, what's wrong?"He asked.

I bit back a sob as tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"I-I'm s-scared."I stuttered.

"Why?"He asked, looking at me with fearful eyes.

I couldn't look at him though.

"B-because, I-I'm f-falling I-in l-love w-with y-you a-and I-I k-know y-you d-don't f-feel t-the s-same."I said in a jumbled mess.

He pulled me into a hug.

"What makes you think I don't love you? I am starting to fall for you too. I thought you could never feel the same way for me because I'm a giant turtle and you." He said softly in my ear.

I looked up to him and saw that he was sincere. He really did love me.

"I don't care that you're a turtle, appearances don't matter to me. I like you a lot and I want us to be more than friends."I told him.

He smiled pretty, and then before I knew what he was doing, his lips crashed onto mine in a passionate kiss. I eagerly responded. It was the most wonderful I had ever had. My whole body felt on fire as the kiss deepened, I pulled away giggling.

"I love you."I muttered confidently.

He smiled in return.

"I love you too." He said before we kissed again.

_(Autumns POV)_

I sat down on the mat meditating, but I knew the task I most do soon. I had to tell Leo how I felt about. I could only hope that feel feels the same way about me as I do for him. I knew I had to try though.

I peeked a look at Leo, which was probably a mistake. He was even hotter meditating than he was fighting or just being himself. I loved how he always protected his family and he was so caring and honest. I loved him for his fiery yet gentle spirit. How he would only fight if he had too. He was perfect, so to say the least.

He must have sensed me watching because he suddenly opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Hey, you ok?"He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."I answered truthfully.

"About what, may I ask?"

"Yes, I was thinking about you really. Your love for your family and friends. You would do anything to protect them."

He smiled.

"Yes I would. I would do anything to protect everyone here, including and especially you."He blushed.

I giggled.

"Thank you; I would do anything to protect you too, as well as my friends. Sometimes I feel like their sisters. My family and I don't get along, never have."I shrugged.

"And you're okay with that?"

"What else can I do? It doesn't matter to me though, I have my family here. Master Splinter is plenty of a father to me."I said simply.

He nodded.

"I know the feeling."

We were quiet for a few minutes, lost in our own thoughts. I sighed, now's as good of time as any.

"Leo, I have something I have to tell you."I said, nervously.

"What is it?"He asked. "You can tell me anything."

I sighed again.

"Leo, I-I, well you see . . . I really l-like you."I stumbled.

He smiled.

"I really like you too."He said.

"No, I mean, I like you like this."I said, grabbing his face and crashing my lips on his.

He stiffened, momentarily shocked. He didn't move for a few seconds and I was about to pull back, embarrassed. But then his lips started too responded to the kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his arms snaked around my waist. We passionately kissed for like two minutes. The fire and electricity that burned through my veins was the most unbelievable and amazing thing I had ever felt. We eventually had to pull back to breathe.

"Wow that was amazing."I whispered, still wrapped around him.

"You like me, even though I'm a turtle?"He asked a little confused.

I smiled.

"Of course I do, I'm not some shallow bitch who judges a book by its cover. I feel in love with you the first moment we hung out in the dojo. You're everything I could ever want and ever need. I do-"

I was cut off by his lips gently touching my own in another passionate kiss.

"I love you too Autumn."He said when we broke apart.

_(Mandy's POV)_

I've never been the type of girl who talks about her emotions. I may look like a girlie girl but I am definitely not. If even one even suggested that I could be a girlie girl I would kick their ass right then and there. But there's something about Raph that just makes me want to admit all my emotions. I just want to be with him, hug him, and kiss him and all that mushy shit.

The question was how the hell do I tell him I am falling in love with him? This guy was as big a badass as I am, but it was still hard. What if he just laughed at me and told me I was being such a girl? Well the first thing I would do is kick his ass- well shell really. Then I would run to my room and cry. Yeah, this tough girl has feeling, wow, let's throw a party.

But I'm serious when I say I don't know how to tell Raph how I feel. I'm just not the type of girl to admit her feelings.

Every time I look at Raph though, I just, I dunno, fall more for him. Like right now we're hanging in the garage, working on his bike. He was so hot when he was sweaty and covered with motor oil.

"Raph?"I asked softly.

"Yeah?"He grunted.

"I wanna tell you something, but it ain't easy ta say."I said.

He looked at me confused, but stood up and stood in front of me.

"What's up babe?"He asked.

I looked away nervously.

"Raph, how do ya feel about me? Really?"I asked.

He looked kind of surprised.

"Uh, well, I like ya, a lot. I love hangin' out wit ya every day."He answered.

I relaxed slightly.

"Good, because I . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Cause I really like ya to, but I like ya as more than a friend."I said, straightening up and looking straight into his eyes.

He looked really surprised. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"How? I mean, I'm a turtle! I neva thought someone would love me."He asked, confused.

I giggled slightly.

"Raph, I may be a complete asshole at times, but I am not shallow. I couldn't care less if you were a turtle."I answered, shaking my head."I love you and that's all that matters to me."

He looked shocked and happy at the same time. Before I could react, he brought his face to mine and passionately kissed me. Immediately my skinned burned as if on fire and electricity shot through my body as if I were being electrocuted. I knew he was the one for me, the one I was destined to be with forever. This kiss proves it and now I was ready to take on anything.

We broke away for air, but I had wrapped my arms around his neck. He arms circled around my waist, getting motor oil all over me, but I didn't care.

"I love you Raph and I want to be with you forever."I said, snuggling my head in his neck,

"I love you too and I want to be with you forever as well."He said.

We stayed like that for several minutes, basking in our happiness and love. I knew I could never let him go. I loved him and that was all that mattered to me.

**(**_**Wow**_**, **_**that was a long chapter to write, lol! But it was worth it because now everyone is together and happy! It's amazing! Please R&R!**_**)**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys that it took so long to update! I've been burst and I had writers block! Well, here is the next chapter! Back in Jenny's POV!

(_Disclaimer, unfortunately I don't own TMNT! But if I did, the guys would be married!)_

Master Splinters talk

I walked through the lair on my way to the kitchen. It was 3 a.m. but I was thirsty and couldn't sleep. I pretty much to my way by heart know because we have been here for about 4 months. I was happy here though. I have a great boyfriend, my three best friends in the whole world are with me, and I am someplace I have wanted to be since 7th grade. Don, my boyfriend, was everything I could wish for in a guy. He was sweet, caring, smart, and always here for me. He doesn't care that I dress like I'm emo and I don't care that he's a giant turtle.

The kitchen was empty and the lights were turned off. I switched them on and walked over to the cupboard. I grabbed a cup then went to the sick. I filled it up with cold water. I remember the first time I had done this. I cried my eyes out as Don held me. Then as I left I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As always, the thought of my genius boyfriend brought a smile to my face. I was so lost in my memories, that I didn't hear someone walk into the kitchen.

"Miss Miyagi."I heard someone say.

I looked up, surprised to see Master Splinter standing there. I smiled.

"Hi Master Splinter. Sorry, I was just thinking."I said.

"It's alright. What were you thinking about?"He asked, nodding his head.

I assumed he knew about me and Don by now. I don't ever see him, but I knew the guys were very close to him and the talked and trained with him every day. They've either told him by now, or he put the pieces together and figured it out himself. I mentally shrugged and decided if he didn't already know, he'd eventually find out.

"I was thinking about the first time I came here to get a drink of water. Don was up to and we talked for a while. We talked about my sister, who died in a car crash, and I started crying. He comforted me."I smiled at the thought."He let me cry on his shoulder till I felt better. Then as I left, I kissed him on the cheek to thank him for listening to me."

I blushed at the kissing him on the cheek part but Master Splinter smiled.

"I know about your relationship with my son, my dear."He said, sounding happy."I always hoped my sons would find someone to love, but I feared that because of their appearance, no one would give them a second look. They would just run off screaming."He explained.

"People like that are stupid, I think. I knew from the minute saw them, they were good. I don't care about their appearances. I mean, look at me, half the people I know think I'm some kind of freak and the other half avoid me. Don was the first guy to listen to me and he cares. That's all I've ever cared about. A guy who will listen, care, and love me for me, not for my appearance. I believe the guys are the same way. If people would just give them a chance, I know they would like them."I explained.

"Thank you, Miss Miyagi. It means a lot to me that you care. I know it means a lot to Donatello."

"So you don't mind our relationship? I'm always afraid that I'll meet my boyfriends parents and they disapprove and they'll dump me. It's happened three times already."I said darkly.

He chuckled.

"I approve, most definitely. Just don't hurt my son. I think he might be falling in love with you and I would hate to see him hurt."

I felt warm and happy when he mentioned that he approves and he thinks Don is falling in love with me. I know for a fact that I'm falling in love with him.

"Don't worry Master Splinter. I would never do anything to hurt Don or any of the other guys."I promised.

He walked over to me and gave me a hug. I smile with joy and returned his hug. When he released me he took a few steps towards the door.

"I must returned to bed. I am very tired and I propose you do the same."Master Splinter suggested.

I nodded as I went over to the sink and cleaned my glass. then I put it up.

"Goodnight Master Splinter."I said, turning around to face him.

He smiled and gave a quick bow. I returned it.

"Goodnight Miss Miyagi."

I followed him out of the kitchen and turned out the light. Then I headed back to bed.

**(**_Hey, sorry it took so long! Like I said, I've been busy and had writers block! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! You know the drill R&R_**)**

**Oh yeah and one more thing. A special thanks to everyone who has been sending reviews! I love getting them and I always read them! My fans make me a better and stronger writer!**


	13. Chapter 13

(_Disclaimer-I do NOT own TMNT. Unfortunately this is true because if it was the guys would have girlfriends!_)

Sorry it took a while to update! I've been really sick lately and haven't left my bed in a week! But I feel better now and ready to have the girls and turtles kick some Shredder ass! But that won't happen in this chapter. . . sorry!

The first part of this chapter will be put into Shredders POV. I am sorry, but it is important to the story.

Revenge

My enemies think they got away with those human girls, but they are wrong. Before they woke up that first night, I had put a micro chip into their brains. It will completely control the girls and I will use them to bring down those accursed turtles once and for all! I know that the turtles will fall in love with these girls and that is why I chose them in the first place. They don't care about appearances and would easily accept the turtles.

Soon I will activate the chip and the girls will be under my power. I will be able to track the girls and find where the turtles lair is, from there I will strike and won't they be surprised when their little girlfriends attack them as well. It will be very amusing.

At the moment I am in Stockman's lab. He and Chaplin are getting the final pieces put together so that we may attack and deal with the turtles.

"Are you almost finished?"I asked Stockman, impatiently.

"Yes, we are just putting modifying the-"Stockman started to say, but I cut him off.

"I don't care what you're doing, just get it done!"I growled.

I wasn't interested in listening to his annoy comments on how he builds the damn machine. I just wanted it done so I can finally seek my revenge.

"Annnnnnnnd done!"Stockman said proudly.

_'Finally!" _I thought to myself.

"Great! Activate the chips now. It won't affect them until the attack, but they'll know their loyalties have changed."I said, grinning evilly.

"By this time tomorrow, the turtles will finally be mine!"

_Jenny's POV_

I cuddled with Donny on the couch while watching our favorite- or really my favorite- T.V. show. All of a sudden we heard this weird noise, then the alarms started going off. Don and I both jumped up and ran to the computers.

But then the alarms cut off again! I looked over at Don confused, but he shook his head. He didn't understand it either.

"What's going on?"He mumbled to himself."It's not supposed to cut off like that.

"Hey Don, what's up? I head the alarms blaring."Mikey said.

I looked up and saw that the whole family had joined us.

"We don't know. The alarms shut off suddenly."I said, confused.

_Thump thump thump._

Everyone looked and the door. Something or someone was definitely out there.

_**BOOM!**_

The door busted apart as someone busted through the door. I immediately knew who it was, it was-

"Shredder."I growled.

He smiled at us as Foot ninjas swarmed in and completely surrounded us. The guys drew their weapons and the girls and I got into a fighting stance.

"How did they find us."I heard Don ask.

"I don't know, but I don't like this."I answered.

"How did we find you, you ask?"Shredder laughed."It was easy. The girls showed us the way."

I was confused and pissed.

"What the hell do you mean-"I started to say but cut off.

Shredder had just pushed some button and at the moment I got this weird feeling. For a minute I felt like I was in a trance. Then I snapped out of it.

Shredder, my master, smiled evilly at me and the girls. I smiled back. Then I moved away from Donny and went over to stand next to my true master. The girls did the same thing.

"Yes, we should our master where to find you guys!"I giggled."It was so easy once we fooled you guys into believing we loved you!"

"Yeah, there is no one I would ever fall for such freaks of nature. But my master wanted us to get to you and well, we'll do anything he says!"Jess smiled.

The turtles looked hurt and I couldn't believe how stupid they were to fall for us.

"Yeah, no human or anyone else would fall for you creatures! "Autumn added.

Mandy just stood there, grinning like she won the lottery. I knew she was as ready to fight these freaks as much I am. Maybe even more!

"Jenny, you can't mean this. He did horrible things to you. The pulse, the beatings, all of it was him. I helped you get better and I love you."The one in the purple said.

"Ha, purple freak, that's your mistake for falling for me! I only used you to get to know you more. That way I could help my master when it came time to destroy you! All those injuries was just a way to get in and make you believe us. I would proudly do it again if my master so wished!"I gloated.

He looked heartbroken and I found it amusing.

"Enough, girls, make me proud! Attack!"Master Shredder said.

I grinned and ran at Don. I punched him in the face causing him to stumble a bit.

"Please, Jen, I don't want to fight you."He begged. I sneered.

"Then don't! It'll make my job easier to kick your ass!"I said, laughing.

I went to hit him again, but he blocked me and hit me. I stumbled backwards, but quickly regained myself. I then went to knock his feet from under him, but he jumped up and kicked me. Not hard, but enough to knock me down. I growled. I jumped up, feet first and slammed into his plastron. He stumbled backwards and fell over the coffee table. I grinned over him.

"Come on, turtle boy, you're not even putting up that much of a fight!"I taunted.

He stood back up and threw his bow staff to the side.

"Alright, you want to fight, we'll fight."He said, not sounding at all happy about it.

"Finally! A challenge!"

We began fighting each other while moving all around the room. Furniture was knocked over and lots of things we broken, but I didn't care. The rat was fighting my master and it looked like he was winning. I got distracted for a minute and purple freak kicked me, sending me a crossed the room. I hit my head hard against the concrete wall. He came over to me o see if I was ok. But then the rat called for his sons to come. I looked up and saw my master down as well as the Foot. My sisters were also unconscious and laying on the floor. Purple freak shot me one more look before he followed the other freaks out of the room. I tried to stand up and follow them, but I grew too dizzy and feel down, passing out instantly.

_Don's POV_

I followed my brothers and Master Splinter out. We ran through the sewers, hoping we weren't being followed. At the same time, I felt empty and emotionless. Like I didn't know what to feel or do. I couldn't believe she betrayed my family. I also couldn't believe she didn't really love me.

We decided to go to April and Casey's house. They've always been there for us and we knew they would let us stay with them till we could find a new home.

When we arrived, they were both very surprised to see us.

"Hey guys, what's up? Where are the girls?" April asked as we filed in.

Raph punched the wall angrily and stormed off to the roof. April looked surprised, she knew he had anger issues but she didn't know what happened.

"The girls betrayed us. They told Shredder where to find us and attacked us when Shredder busted down our door."Leo explained.

Leo was usually the calm, coolheaded one who didn't show emotion. But right now he seemed like a different person. He was just as heartbroken as the rest of us and he showed it. Mikey just stayed quiet and sulked in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"What? Why would they do that! They didn't seem the type to betray you guys."April exclaimed, looking shocked.

"That's what we thought to. We thought they really did love us but they said it was all part of their plan to get to us and lead Shredder right to us. It worked and we barely got out alive!"Leo explained.

"Oh my! Tell me the whole story."April said, sounding concerned and also hurt.

I knew she was really- or thought she was- close to the girls. They were the first human girls who she could tell and talk about us.

Leo explained everything while I blocked him out. I didn't want to relive the memory, so I went into the kitchen with Mikey. He seemed to be taking it really hard.

"Are you ok Mike?"I asked, knowing the answer.

"No, I'm not. I love her and I can't believe she did this!'Mikey said.

A single tear dropped down his beak and landed on the table.

"I know, me too."I said as my own tears started falling.

(_Aww, so sad! Stupid Shredder! Why does he always have to come and ruin the guys life? I wonder if the guys will find out it's not the girls fault and that their brainwashed. Lol, tuned in as soon as I get the next chapter up to see what happens! I love all my fans and love all the comments I'm getting! Oh and one more thing. . . R&R!_)


End file.
